


A Spirited Encounter

by yumimum



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Unquiet Dead, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Missing Scene, Season/Series 01, Voyeurism, feather kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumimum/pseuds/yumimum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was a collaboration between myself and sunflashnurse, and written in response to the dwpronathon challenge over at Every Single Time.</p>
<p>As we all know the Doctor and Rose (and sometimes Jack) were at it like rabbits whenever the cameras weren't rolling, and this is just one of those missing smutty scenes.</p>
<p>Contains voyeurism and scenes of an explicit sexual nature. No feathers were harmed in the making of this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spirited Encounter

_Let me out! Somebody, open the door! Open the door!_

Her screams echoed within his head as he propelled them down the shadowy corridor, mercilessly taunting him with the knowledge of how close he’d come to losing her. Distantly he recognised his grip must be painful, but try as he might he couldn’t force his fingers to release their desperate hold. She would be marked by his grasp—her delicate wrist mottled by the marks of his possession—and despite the nagging voice telling him this was insane, that she was nothing but a lowly ape, an inferior species, the Doctor knew beyond any doubt that she was, in fact, _his._

_First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man._

Oh, he had forced a snigger as that idiot Sneed reddened in embarrassment, blustering as his Rose stood proud, defiant—glorious in her righteous anger, but as his hearts stuttered at the visual her words implied, it was all he could do to keep his own baser emotions under control. There was a reason that Time Lords resisted this kind of _attachment._ Jealous and possessive by their very nature, the loss of his home, his planet, his people, had only amplified his desire for this one incredible human. To take her, claim her, and be claimed in return.

_Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies! And if that ain't enough—you swan off! And leave me to die! So come on—talk!_

And talk they had.

For fifteen tedious minutes he’d listened to the mortician’s tale of corpses come to life, and Charles Dickins’ stubborn refusal to accept that which he’d seen with his own eyes, all the while the blood roaring throughout his veins steadily drowned out the voice of reason that sounded suspiciously like his First self. Inevitably his growing frustration caused him to snap at the bewildered playwright, and eventually, when Sneed was done wittering on and Charles had slipped unnoticed from the assembly, the Doctor grasped Rose by the hand and led her from the room.

With each echoing step the Doctor felt the walls of his resistance crumble around his feet, and yet despite his teachings, despite his reservations, despite the rules he’d upheld for so very long, he knew that this was the moment where everything would change. It didn’t make sense. He barely knew her. And she… Gods, she was too pure to be tainted by the likes of him. By all rights the darkness of his soul should extinguish the bright light of her being, yet maybe, just maybe, together they could soar towards the light.

“Doctor?”

Rose’s breathless voice broke him from his reverie as she rushed to keep up with his frantic pace. Closing his eyes the Doctor stretched out his higher senses, almost stumbling as once again the radiant thread of her time line wrapped itself around his own silver strand in a seamless dance. Golden. Relentless. Eternal.

“Doctor! Slow down, yeah? This dress ain’t exactly built for running. Where are we—what… oh!”

His previous selves might be shaking their heads in disgust, but clearly luck was on his side. Reaching out he grasped a brass hanger and threw open the door, a delighted smirk curling his lips as he entered, pulling his stunned companion in after him. She was confused, he could see that now—his superior physiology better able to adjust to the dim light than his little human, and for several seconds he took the opportunity to study her in such close quarters.

Quite simply, she was a vision.

With each frantic breath her chest heaved beneath the restrictive fabric of her dress, and the Doctor’s eyes were drawn to the swell of her breasts, his mouth watering as he fought the urge to tear that damned barrier from her body and worship his goddess as thoroughly as she deserved. Rassilon, he owed the TARDIS a debt of gratitude for her _inspired_ wardrobe choice. Maybe he’d finally get around to fixing that chameleon circuit as a thank you…

“Doctor?”

Bugger.

There was no missing the irritation in her voice. Arms folded she glanced around the confined space, taking in the folded linen and assorted clutter of what was quite obviously a cupboard.

A small cupboard.

A small cupboard in which his pheromones saturated the air and the denim of his jeans chafed against his aching hardness. A small cupboard where if she were to move just a few scant inches to the left she’d know exactly what he had in—

“Oh...”

A sinful smirk curled his lips.

“Yeah,” he said, his hands settling possessively on her hips as he pulled her flush against him. _“Oh.”_

Rose looked up into the darkening eyes of her Time Lord and felt herself becoming hot with desire. She was already wet, her clitoris swelling and throbbing as the Doctor caressed her hips with one hand, pushing her up against the shelves as he grabbed the nape of her neck and plunged his lips against hers, kissing her deeply. He bit her bottom lip and Rose moaned as his hand wandered up the back of her bodice, finding the laces and swiftly undoing them, causing the fabric to loosen.

Rose gasped as she felt his hardness pressing up against her groin and her _want_ became more urgent. Breaking away she kissed the Doctor’s neck, working her way up to his ears and nibbling on his earlobe, causing the Doctor to cry out. Her wandering hands helped him out of his leather jacket and started attacking his jumper, needing to get it over his head but not wanting to break contact as he withered and moaned, grunting with pleasure.

Determined, the Doctor kept working on Rose’s bodice until finally it came away in his hands and was tossed, unwanted to the floor. Her pert, soft breasts fell free in all their lovely womanly glory for the Doctor to behold, and leaning down he drew her nipple between his lips, gently sucking it then using his tongue to trace the Gallifreyan alphabet on her puckered flesh. Rose bucked and wiggled with passion as she felt herself getting wetter, her body flushed with desire.

With a firm grip on Rose’s waist, the Doctor held her in place as his free hand found the hidden zipper of her skirt and pulled it down. The skirt fell to the floor, and a shiver ran throughout her body as she stood before him in fishnet stockings, suspenders and a scandalous pair of black crotchless panties.

_So much for authentic costume._

Hell, if he’d known what his little minx was hiding he’d have had her bent over the console and screaming his name before she could say _Dickens!_ Shaking his head, the Doctor filed that particular fantasy away for later as Rose finally tugged his jumper over his head, and panting for breath he broke away to look down upon the lotus flower of her womanhood.

Trembling hands reached for his belt buckle, but shaking his head the Doctor stopped her, saying, “Let me feel you, Rose. Let me see the real you.”

Looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes, her golden hair falling around her shoulders, he took in her beauty—those precious eye’s, her long lashes and her full, luscious lips pouting up at him, her sheer _need_ showing as she ignored his request, pressing her hand against his jeans and massaging his throbbing cock within.

“Rose!” he gasped, his head dropping to her shoulder as she stroked his firm length, learning him with her fingers as her mouth watered at the thought of taking him into her throat. Would he be different than a human male? He certainly didn’t feel any different. A bit longer maybe, and he was certainly no slouch in the width department…

“Keep that up, and this’ll be over before it begins,” he growled, reaching down to remove her hand before dropping to his knees and bracing his palms on the firm globes of her arse.

“Doctor, please,” Rose whimpered, resting a hand upon his head, her fingers raking across his scalp. “I want… I… I need…”

“I know,” he said, pressing a kiss against the damp material of her underwear before ducking down and nuzzling against her wet folds. His breath was cool against her heated flesh, and Rose bit her lip, stifling a cry as his tongue snaked out to sample her arousal. “I want too.” Inhaling her musky scent the Doctor used his nose to rub against her clit, forcing her to yelp and grasp at a nearby shelf as her legs threatened to give out beneath her weight.

“You’re a naughty little thing, aren’t you?” he whispered, running a finger up her glistening slit, his grip on her hips tightening as she rocked against him, seeking friction. “These knickers are soaked…” Carefully he slid a finger within her grasping walls, swallowing down a groan at the tightness that greeted him. “So wet,” he muttered, entering a second digit, searching for that one particular spot that made her pant and gasp. “Is this all for me, Rose?”

Rational thought had long since fled the building, coherent speech was merely a pipe dream, and Rose whimpered desperately as the Doctor brought his sticky fingers to his lips.

“Gonna have to stay quiet, love,” he whispered, turning his head to nip at the soft skin of her thigh in admonishment. “I wanted to wait—wanted to take my time with you, precious girl, but now I can’t hold back any longer. I’ve imagined this. Me and you. In my bed… my shower… the console… you have no idea…” He grunted as Rose’s nails flexed against him, and with a parting swipe of his tongue he glanced up to meet her eyes, almost drowning in the emotions that swam within their depths. “I need to make you mine, Rose Tyler. I _will_ make you mine.”

“Please,” she whispered again, and not needing to be asked twice the Doctor struggled to his feet, only to almost stumble as Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her as she tasted herself on his lips. “No more teasing. I’ve been yours since, _Run.”_

“Is that, right?”

“Uh huh.” She grinned up at him, her tongue peeking out in a way that made him want to chase it back into her mouth with his own. “I mean, the whole Time and Space thing is great, _fantastic_ even, but do you really think I came with you _just_ for the sightseeing?”

A deep chuckle rumbled from the Doctor’s throat. “You had a better reason?”

Rose’s hands fell to his belt buckle, delicate fingers teasing the sensitive skin of his stomach. “What can I say?” she replied, one hand sneaking down to the back pocket of his jeans. “I’ve always been a sucker for a good smile and a great bum.”

Her giggle was swallowed by the Doctor’s demanding kiss, and a growl rumbled in his throat as he nipped at her bottom lip, his hands rising to caress her breasts as he ground his erection against her stomach. Eventually his feverish kisses eased into lingering slants of their lips, and with a teasing flick of his tongue the Doctor eased back, allowing her to drag a deep pull of air into her aching lungs.

“I don’t share,” he said, pulling away to meet her slightly dazed expression. “We do this, you’re mine, Rose Tyler. No more idiot boyfriend’s—”

“Just the one,” Rose interrupted with an impish grin as she once again laved her tongue along his neck, teasing his adam’s apple with slow, tortuous strokes.

“No more pretty boys.”

“I think _you’re_ very pretty.”

“I’m serious.”

“So am I,” she replied, earning a reluctant chuckle.

“I’m _far_ from a boy, Rose, as you can tell.”

A determined grin spread over those tempting lips, and pulling back, she raised a challenging eyebrow. “Prove it.”

“You’re sure?”

“Right here. Right now. That’s what you said, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Decision made, the Doctor inhaled a steadying breath and reached down to cup her backside in his large hands. “Wrap your legs around me,” he whispered, lifting her up and aligning their lower bodies. Braced against the shelves, Rose knew she’d be sore by morning, but at the sound of his belt buckle jingling between them she found she no longer cared.

“Want you to come for me, Rose,” he said as the rasp of his zip resounded in her ears. “I want to watch you fall apart in my arms, want to feel you around my cock… Rassilon, I want to taste it on my tongue… Gods, what have you done to me?”

Rose moaned as she felt him pressing against her—his swollen head brushing against her folds, gathering the copious moisture as he teased her to within an inch of her sanity.

“Please, Doctor,” she moaned as he finally lined himself up with her entrance, her body clenching in anticipation. “Please… wanna come… make me come.”

“You will,” he grinned smugly, and with that he buried himself to the hilt inside her scorching body, swallowing her cries in a kiss borne of hunger and desperation. Once sheathed the Doctor stilled his movements, allowing her the time to adjust to his invasion, however within seconds his lover was rocking against him, her face nestled against his neck as she inhaled his distinctive scent.

“You feel so good… so hot…” The Doctor adjusted his hold on Rose’s arse, spinning them around and pinning her against the wall, “…so tight! I wish I could hear you. Wish I could hear you take your pleasure… Once this is sorted I’m taking you to Remus 9. Uninhabited planet—no distractions, no interruptions, I’ll make you scream so loud Omega will hear you.”

Rose gasped as he pulled out then slammed back inside her. “You’re so full of it.”

“I think you’re pretty full of _me_ right now, Miss Tyler,” he whispered, accentuating his point with a powerful thrust that caused Rose to bite down on his neck in order to stifle her moans. Unable, or perhaps unwilling to reply, his young companion continued to lavish attention on the corded muscles, sucking, biting, marking him by whichever means possible.

“Like that, do you?” she asked as her Time Lord shivered against her. “I knew there was a kink under all that leather.”

The Doctor chuckled. “You have _no_ idea…”

“Show me?”

“Later,” he promised as he leaned back to better appreciate the view before him. “You’re beautiful, Rose.”

“For a human?”

“Just beautiful,” he said, male pride surging through him as she blushed a deep red. Her chest was heaving, her breath coming in short, ragged pants, and the sight of her body swallowing his turgid length was almost enough to bring him to his knees.

Almost.

“That’s it,” he encouraged, rotating his hips to hit her at just the right angle. “Come for me, Rose… let me feel you…”

“Doctor!”

Her internal muscles clamped down around his shaft as she shuddered in his arms, her eyes wide, mouth open in a silent scream as her orgasm tore through her. In nine hundred years the Doctor swore he’d never seen a more beautiful sight, and determined, he grit his teeth, barely able to hold on as Rose rode out her release. When finally she stilled against him—sleepy, sated, a blissful expression on her face—he pulled out, and without warning turned her to face the wall. “Hold on tight,” he whispered, grasping her hips as Rose hurried to brace herself, and with a sharp nip to her shoulder the Doctor surged into her tender body from behind.

“Oh god,” Rose gasped as his lips brushed against the back of her neck.

“Praising the wrong man, sweetheart,” the Doctor muttered, laving his tongue over her sweaty skin, soothing an impressive bruise that had formed on her collar bone. His right hand gave her arse a farewell squeeze, then slowly, deliberately, it slid down and around until his thumb settled over her clit, his fingers teasing the place where they were joined. “Again,” he said, his thrusts growing erratic as he kept up the insistent pressure over the swollen bud.

“I can’t!”

“You can,” he said, the wet sounds of their lovemaking embarrassingly loud in the small space. “You can, and you will.”

“Doctor…” Rose bit her lip, stifling a whimper as the pressure built within her again. She wanted so much to do as he bid her, to relax, let go, allow this incredible man—no, _alien_ —to drive her to heights of pleasure like never before, but she was becoming increasingly aware of their precarious location, and thrilling though the risk of getting caught might be, she didn’t want to fuel any more of that creep Sneed’s perverted fantasies.

Reaching back she smoothed her hand over the Doctor’s hip, and remembering everything she’d read in her mother’s trashy magazines she squeezed hard around his cock, delighting in the garbled moan that burst from his throat. Instantly his arm wrapped around her waist as she ground back against him, and with one, two, three thrusts the Doctor came, pulsing his release inside her welcoming body.

For several seconds he slumped over her back, his harsh panted breaths disturbing the hair that had escaped from her up-do, until with a gusty sigh he withdrew and slid to the floor, spinning Rose around to face him.

“I told you to come,” he said, watching his seed slide down Rose’s thigh as he eased her leg over his shoulder. Licking his lips he quickly dove back between her thighs, his talented tongue swirling over her sex as he gathered the combined evidence of their joining. “I told you to come, Rose,” he repeated, his smile slipping as his eyes grew hard. “You disobeyed me.”

“I—I didn’t—”

“Yes, you did.” Rising to his feet, the Doctor took her mouth in a punishing kiss. “And now I’ll have to punish you.”

“P-punish me?’ Rose whimpered, both turned on and scared, thinking that she had awoken the Doctor’s dark side. For the first time she felt small and slightly afraid—after all he was an _alien_ —and Rose had no idea what he was going to do.

Seeing the feather from Rose’s up-do on the floor, the Doctor reached down and picked it up, waving it in front of her eyes as she blinked and swallowed hard. “You naughty little ape,” he whispered, eyes sparkling with such mischief that Rose’s fears melted away on a sigh. “You should have come for me when I asked, now you’re going to feel my wrath!”

Rose’s giggles soon turned into a muffled groan as he plunged his lips hard against hers, one hand holding her to the wall as the other stroked her neck with the feather, teasing her flesh with long, languid strokes. It was nothing short of a divine torture as he teased the sensitive skin, moving it lower and along her collarbone until he reached the hard, dusky bud of her breast. His kiss deepened and a low, deep growl rose from the Doctor’s throat as he felt Rose shiver and writhe against him. The feather continued its relentless swirling, teasing her nipples and the soft skin beneath her breasts until she was helpless, clawing at his chest as she moaned and whimpered into his kiss.

Determined, he trailed the feather further down her body, ghosting it ever so slowly over her stomach, causing Rose to suck in a breath, tensing at its delicate touch. The Doctor broke their harsh kiss and sunk to his knees, watching transfixed as he brushed it over the swollen skin of her labia, causing Rose to tremble with desire. With one hand he reached out to open the folds of her sex, gently massaging the sodden flesh as he used the feather to brush against the tip of her throbbing clit.

“Doctor!” Rose moaned, as her legs threatened to buckle beneath her. “Please, Doctor… it’s too much… please, please! I need… God! Just make me come!”

The Doctor growled, continuing his relentless torment of her over-sensitive body. “Now, now, Rose,” he said, his voice strained by the effort of holding himself back, “as much as I _love_ to hear you beg, you need to be taught a lesson. Maybe next time you’ll do as you’re told, hmm?”

A lazy smirk curled his lips, and in that moment Rose wanted nothing more than to _Tyler slap_ the smug git. “You’re a right bastard, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told,” the Doctor replied with a careless shrug, “but I think you like that about me, Rose Tyler. I think you like that bit of darkness. The thrill of the unknown. That hint of danger. I think you like it because you’re a bad girl yourself.”

“No—”

“Yes,” he interrupted, as Rose placed her fingers on either side of his head, trying to push his mouth towards her needy centre. “If you were a good girl,” he said, batting her hands away, “you’d have come when I told you too, and you wouldn’t be in this predicament now. Look at you… flushed, breathless, desperate for release. You’re not a good girl, Rose Tyler, and for that I’m glad. Good is boring. Good is safe… _predictable_ … and you, my precious little human, you are so much more. You _need_ so much more. And I’m the only one who can give it to you.”

Barely coherent, Rose could only whimper as the Doctor’s palm clasped firmly around her left ankle, lifting her leg up until her thigh rested securely on his shoulder, allowing him more freedom to torment her further. In fact, so lost was she in the pleasure trembling throughout her overwrought body, that the dark chuckle of the determined Time Lord between her legs drowned out the sound of approaching footsteps in the corridor beyond.

 

 

Wringing her hands, Gwyneth glanced around nervously as she hurried towards the kitchen, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mysterious young blonde and the man known only as _the Doctor._ A soft moan reached her ears and the maid came to a sudden halt, her hands fisting in her apron as she attempted to pinpoint the source of the sound. It wouldn’t do to cause an unnecessary fuss—goodness knows Mr Sneed already had enough on his plate—but with so many ungodly occurrences it was better to be safe than sorry. Creeping forward she heard a muffled whimper emanate from a storage cupboard, and with hesitant fingers she reached out for the door knocker, only to snatch her hand back at the passionate murmurs coming from within.

_“…so much more. You need so much more. And I’m the only one who can give it to you.”_

Curiosity and propriety warred within her, but upon seeing that the door was open just a crack, Gwyneth crept forward and dared to peak through the gap, a fiery blush burning her cheeks at the scene that greeted her. For shame, the Doctor knelt before his young companion, his head between her legs, both of them cavorting like wild wings. She was barely able to stifle her gasp as Rose threw her head back, naked all but for her underwear—the likes of which Gwyneth was certain had no place in polite society. Scandalous is what it was!

_Leave now,_ her conscience screamed inside her head. _Walk away!_

Her body, on the other hand seemed to have a mind of its own, and with heavy limbs she stood frozen, unable to look away as the Doctor brought Rose’s leg over his shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss to the patch of hair that covered her mons. It was indecent. Disgraceful. And yet, it was also the most erotic sight that Gwyneth had ever witnessed. Her breaths were loud in the empty corridor, and the shocked maid covered her mouth as Rose moaned in pleasure, unwilling to bear the shame of being caught spying on the two lovers.

“Doctor…” Rose’s gasp seemed too loud in her ears, and Gwyneth was relieved that Mr Sneed was occupied elsewhere. “Please, Doctor… make me come.”

Gwyneth watched in complete fascination as the man looked up, his voice solemn as he said, “As long as you promise that you’re mine. That no other man will see you like this. No other man can _have_ you like this, but _me._ Promise me, Rose Tyler.”

“I promise!” Tears welled in her eyes, and Rose swallowed against the lump in her throat. “I’ll break up with Mickey, I swear. Soon as I see him. I’m yours now, Doctor,” she whispered, placing her hand upon his head, “I never want to leave you, but please, don’t tease me anymore. I need you now!”

The raw emotion in the air was almost tangible, leaving a presence as strong as any ghosts from beyond. Something important was happening here—something special, something far more than mere primal _lust_ —and feeling ashamed for intruding, Gwyneth took a step back, leaving the two lovers to their privacy.

 

 

Inside the cupboard no more words were needed as the Doctor drove his mouth into Rose’s womanly folds, his nose tickling her clit as his tongue sought her sopping entrance. She was already teetering on the edge of sweet release, and without warning he drove three of his fingers into her grasping channel, causing Rose to rock against his hand as she sought her orgasm. She’d never felt anything like this before. Her excitement just kept building, her clit swollen with blood as her juices coated the Doctor’s hand. She was so wet that her arousal—mingled with the Doctor’s earlier spendings—smeared her thighs, and she was sure that if she looked down onto the floorboards there would be yet more evidence of their encounter.

“Doctor,” she panted, shuddering where she stood. “Doctor… oh yes, yes!”

Her pleas set fire to his blood, and the Time Lord’s erection throbbed almost painfully, a constant reminder of how much he longed to sink within her heat. Clearly this body had a bit of a kinky streak—not that Rose was complaining—and her willingness to let him dominate, combined with the added thrill of getting caught was driving him half way to distraction. Above him, Rose was biting her lip in an attempt to stifle the endless litany of _DoctorDoctorDoctor_ that tumbled from her mouth, and as her internal walls fluttered around his thrusting fingers he knew enough was enough.

Rose’s eyes widened in surprise as her orgasm rushed other her, and through the white spots dancing in front her eyes she noticed the Doctor jump to his feet. In a blink he forced her back against the wall, withdrawing his hand as he hitched up one of her legs and teased her entrance with his cock. A mutual groan filled the air as he rubbed the weeping head against her swollen womanhood, and then without warning he entered her, grinding his hips to prolong her orgasm when she’d taken his entire length.

Rose gasped at the force of his thrust, his girth stretching her, filling her, and the warmth of her wet, pulsating walls was enough to make the Doctor’s head spin. He nearly came right there and then, but somehow he managed to regain control, thrusting again in long, hard strokes as Rose continued to clench around him. Their rhythm was soon established, and the Doctor stole a punishing kiss from Rose’s lips as she ground against him, her body quivering, back arching, as her orgasm finally came to an end, wringing the Doctor’s cock as he joined her in release, his seed filling her up, marking her as _his,_ again and again.

Panting, the Doctor broke the kiss, his energy sapped as he slumped against his lover, his head resting on Rose’s shoulder as he savoured the few seconds of being cradled within her body before he inevitably slipped out. “Oh, Rose,” he whispered, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek, “that was… I just want to tell you…”

Smiling, she stood there, gazing up at her rugged, beautiful—though he’d _hate_ to hear it—Time Lord, and Rose blinked in understanding as she reached out to take his hand. “I know,” she said, equally unable to give voice to the words that her heart already knew to be true. “Me too.”

Given time he would tell her. Given time he would defy his teachings, his rules, his _people_ , and complete the bond with this incredible human standing before him. But right here, right now, they’d been absent for too long, and as the Doctor tugged up his jeans and set about gathering Rose’s clothing, his face lit up as he broke into a wide grin. “Told you I came first in jiggery-pokery,” he said, winking as he handed Rose her now extremely rumpled dress.

“Is that a technical term, jiggery-pokery?” she asked, turning around so the Doctor could re-tie her fastenings, and a husky laugh rumbled beside her ear as he pulled her flush against his chest.

“You’d _better_ believe it.”


End file.
